Sharing Umbrellas
by coldIcedTEA
Summary: Sometimes, the weather forecast got it completely wrong. One-shot. Slight Akira x Makoto.


Context: Post-Kaneshiro Palace. Prior 1st Term Finals. Can't remember if the game explicitly mentioned that Mishima knew that Makoto was in the PT so I'm taking liberty on that bit.

* * *

"So much for 10% chance of rain."

Raindrops fell on Akira's outstretched hand. Beads of water formed on his palm and slid to the center of it, forming a small puddle. He flipped his hand and the puddle fell to the wet pavement, forming an indistinguishable sound as it splashed like the rest of the raindrops. Akira sighed as he went back inside the school entrance and leaned against the wall, annoyed with the weather's disposition.

"Oi. What about the meeting at the accessway?"

Akira's bag wiggled as the cat moved in it. Akira gave it an annoyed shake and the cat hissed. "Hey! Stop that!"

The Phantom Thieves managed to steal Kaneshiro Junya's Treasure last week and were waiting for the events to unfold. In order to keep their nerves from getting to the best of them, Akira decided to have the team meet at the hideout to talk about Mementos targets. It felt like such good an idea earlier; they can introduce Makoto to Mementos and complete some of the requests at the PhanSite.

The good weather was also there earlier.

Akira huffed as he watched a pair of students walked out of cover, umbrellas on hand. He hanged his head in frustration. The bag wiggled once more.

"What about the others? Maybe you can share an umbrella with them."

Akira brought up a finger. "Ryuji's gone ahead since he had to buy something on the way before the meeting."

He raised another finger. "Ann left right after class since she had to check something about a sale."

"And Prez..." He trailed off. Seconds after, his face brightened up.

"Right. Maybe she's still here…!"

Akira pulled out his phone and sent Makoto a Line message.

 _[Have you left school already?]_

Morgana opened the bag partway and peeked at his phone. Akira kept the phone on his hand, anxious for a reply.

The phone vibrated. Akira opened it immediately.

 _[Not yet. I just finished some tasks for the student council.]_

 _[I'm just about to leave school now.]_

"Lucky!" Morgana meowed. Akira looked at the cat and nodded.

 _[Is something wrong?]_ Asked Makoto. Akira swiftly typed in a reply.

 _[…I don't have an umbrella with me.]_

 _[If it's okay with you, can we share?]_

Makoto saw his message but the chat line went silent. Morgana squirmed in his spot. He yelped when Akira gave the bag another shake.

Three dots appeared below his last text. Akira held his breath.

 _[Wait for me at the school entrance. We can share my umbrella.]_

Akira breathed in relief. Morgana popped his head out of the bag and looked at the boy.

"You lucked out today huh?"

Akira nodded and the cat slipped back into the bag. Akira raised a foot and leaned it against the wall as he scanned the almost empty school entrance for Makoto's face.

Instead of Makoto, he saw Mishima walk out of the classroom building side, a bag on his hand. The plain boy saw Akira and waved at him. Akira waved back. Mishima replaced his school shoes with his outdoor shoes before he walked towards the other boy.

"Strange to see you hanging around in this part of school." Mishima said. Morgana mewed weakly from the bag.

"That Mishima? Well… you're going to share an umbrella with Makoto anyway so there's no problem anymore."

"I didn't bring an umbrella with me today," Akira said. Mishima laughed.

"What would you need an umbrella for?" Mishima eagerly pointed outside and looked. He saw rain.

"Eh."

Akira shrugged. "So you don't have an umbrella with you today as well…"

Mishima shook his head. "No way… I thought it wasn't going to rain today…"

"So he's useless even though he showed up," quipped Morgana. Akira nodded in agreement.

His classmate sighed as he looked out at the rain. He turned to Akira. "So what do you plan to do with the rain…?"

"I have—"

"Ah! There you are, Akira-kun!"

"—company."

The two boys turned to Makoto. The student council president approached them with a single folding umbrella on her hand. She looked at Akira first before turning to Mishima, trying to understand the scene before her. Mishima turned to Akira and looked at him surprised.

"Don't tell me… Your company's Niijima-senpai?"

Akira nodded. "Exactly that."

"What."

Mishima scratched the back of his head in disbelief. Makoto interjected.

"Akira-kun, am I interrupting something?"

"A… Akira-kun…?"

The frizzy-haired boy shook his head.

"It's nothing." Akira pulled away from the wall and walked to Makoto. Mishima simply watched the two, still dumbfounded.

"Shall we get going? We'll be late if we don't go now." Akira told Makoto. The girl nodded and followed after him to the school exit. She gave Mishima a curious glance as she passed by him but the boy reflexively lowered his head when he met her gaze.

"Hey… Is it okay for us to leave him like that?" Makoto asked Akira as she stepped outside the doors of the school entrance. Akira turned to her.

"Mishima? He'll be alright. I think," said Akira. "Anyway, I'll hold the umbrella for you. It's the least I can do for sharing an umbrella with me."

Akira extended a hand towards Makoto. She nodded and placed her umbrella on his outstretched hand. He opened the umbrella and looked at it. He turned to Makoto.

"I didn't expect that your umbrella would have such a cute design on it."

Makoto frowned. "Do you want to share an umbrella with me or not?"

Akira chuckled. "It's real cute that you have such a cute side to you Prez."

The girl blushed at his words and looked down, trying to hide her face.

"S-Stop teasing me…! That's the only umbrella I brought today so..."

"Oi." Morgana interrupted the two from inside his bag, "Can we go to the hideout now?" Akira mulled about it for a moment before he shook the bag for another time. The cat threw a hissing fit.

Akira ignored Morgana's complaints and raised the umbrella. He smiled at the girl. "Right next to me please."

Makoto returned the smile as she took the spot next to him.

They stepped into the rain.

 _End_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I've been gone from the fanfiction scene for a long time now. So long that I forgot how to access the account that I used to publish stories before. Welp... not like it matters. Persona 5's the only reason I'm back. To be more precise, my OTP Makoto x Akira's the only reason I'm back. Beep boop.

Anyway about this short. I didn't really intend to make this one-shot (I've been working on something far heavier than this). Inspiration just hit me when it rained at school and I had no umbrella. I guess I can use shorts like these to brush up whatever's left of my skill while I work on my longer project. Hopefully this won't be the last. I still have a lot of feelings to vent for my Makira OTP while I take a break for the eventual NG++ :D


End file.
